2013.06.06 - Getting Permission
The short version: Messages were sent. Short, hand written notes technically. From Laura Kinney. One for Doug. One for Logan. They were left in places where she /thought/ they would find them. The notes mention a place, The X-Mens War Room. The notes mention a time. They do not mention though what this is about. But as the time does arrive, Laura is already in the war room, sitting down, and patiently waiting. Logan stalks through the door a few minutes late, wearing a simple tanktop over worn jeans, an old black cowboy hat with an unevenly bent rim settled atop his head. His booted footfalls are surprisingly gentle for a man of his girth (and deceptively greater weight, on top of that), but steady and with purpose: aside from confirming with a sniff and a glance the state of the room where interlopers (or fire hazards, or where Hank farted the night before, or....) are concerned, his attention remains on Laura. Wolverine's course takes him across the table from her, where he plotzes himself heavily in a seat, apparently taking some satisfaction in punishing the expensive thing. He doesn't bother to ask what this is about, that time will come; Logan just nods and considers his young counterpart for a moment, then distracts himself lighting a cigar. "You too, Logan?" Doug Ramsey replies as he meets Logan at the entrance, and follows him in. Doing a quick study of Laura's body language to get a feel for just what would possess her to send a message, Doug sits down at the table... pauses as Logan lights his cigar, and then sidles his chair away from the cigar smoke. And as the other two enter, Laura looks as calm, cool... And devoid of emotion as always. And yet there is a little bit extra. As if for some reason she's tense. But what ever the reason behind that is, she doesn't let it stop her. Not as the clawed clone nods at the two older males. "The Young X-Men are going to a Weapon X facility." is said in a simple, but straight forward way. A way that makes it sound like there's no question that it's going to happen, it just is. "And whoever you asked to clear it told your ass to bring it to my attention." Logan posits, frowning and then taking a long puff off his cigar, as if ignorant to Doug's discomfort. Though the Canuck does blow the smoke down towards the unoccupied end of the table, thumping one elbow down hard as he eyes Laura across the table. "I was just talkin' about this. You know what kind of heat you're gonna risk bringing down? They ready for that?" Those intent, blue eyes narrow. "/Your/ head straight about it?" Doubly dubious, yes. Or perhaps just that concerned; maybe Wolverine isn't over his own personal stake, either. Yes, she was tense, and as Doug listens, he could tell why. "Wait, Logan," interrupts Doug as he looks towards Laura. "Why do they need to go?" he says, shifting his body language so that it wasn't -hostile-, just looking for answers. "Why do -you- need to go now? Are you so sure they're ready? We haven't really tested them on their own..." "Actually they said they wanted you along, even if we go without permission." is said as Laura doesn't even blink at Wolverines reaction. All though at the bit about her head, she does tilt her head to the side ever so slightly "Yes. It is." Then though she blinks, and glances at Doug. "They have been talking about 'going home' because it is summer. Even those that aren't going to. Most do not get what I am. What I was made. It... May help if they went to The Facility. To see it. To see its remains. What I did to it when I left and destroyed it." Then there's a glance at Logan. "It is still destroyed, deactivated, and abandoned. Or so my contacts have said." There's a bit of a grunt, only after Laura's finished speaking does Wolverine relax a fuller measure, and sit back into his chair, which cries softly in fruitless protest. "Right." It's not an active facility, because he would have heard about it before now. Right. .. ? There's a shift of eyes back to Laura from the end of his cigar, and Logan just nods. Then cracks half a somewhat darkly amused grin, one canine showing for a moment before he shakes his head. And they want him to go, of course. "Makes sense. We'll scout it out first, just to be sure." Wolverine doesn't put it past the project to have layers upon layers of traps and precautions; and making sure that particular site is shut down suits him just fine. Now Doug leans back, considering. He wasn't sure exactly about the wisdom of doing such a thing, but exploring a place like that? Was it really the best thing for getting the Young X-Men to come to understand Laura? Well, actually... yes, that might be a good idea. Glancing at Logan, Doug tilts his head. "I want to say yes, sir, if only so we all can understand Laura better. But... well... maybe we -should- check it out first. Uh, Laura, there any information your, uh, contacts can give us to let us make sure everything's still deactivated?" There's just a slight nod at Dougs question, before the cloned girl pulls out a flash drive, which she slides towards Doug. "What little I know is on there." Then, there's a slow nod at Logan, as Laura manages to let out one word. "Fine." Then she stands up. "The Young X-Men are going. Soon. Any other questions?" "I want a copy of those files, Ramsey." Logan notes as the flash drive transits the table, and the feral mutant rises to his wholly impressive 5'3" stature, cracking his neck to the side. "And yea, I say yes too. Thought we were hittin' something." It's kind of close to an apology, with the explanative and sympathetic tones offered to Laura. "Don't think anyone else on ops control is gonna pass up the chance to make sure this all goes off without a hitch, either." But people have been known to let Wolverine down. "You're coming in with me on the first sweep, kid." Is his only addition to forestall Laura's departure. "You're the only one who knows that place." Not to mention being perfectly suited to that kind of a job; like someone else in the room, for some reason. "I'll get you a copy, sir," Doug replies as he catches ahold of the flash drive, and stands up, putting it into his pocket. Looking towards Laura, Doug nods. "Yes, I've got one question. Just how many Young X-Men have already said yes to this?" There's a nod at Logan as he says that she's gonna help with the recon. After all, she did sort of expect something like that. Heck, she was even considering doing it herself. On the other hand, towards Doug... "None." Logan's paced away from the table, several strides towards the War Room's secure doors by the time that last answer comes together, but the Canucklehead doesn't pause or turn back to let either of the others see him smirk as he continues off with a noncommittal grunt by way of acknowledgement and farewell. Smart kid. Category:Log